This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of this INBRE subproject are to: 1) enhance the opportunities for undergraduates at Western Wyoming Community College to better understand (and ultimately participate in) the field of biomedical research;and, 2) develop a pipeline of students with an interest in biomedical science who would then go on to complete their baccalaureate degrees and/or graduate degrees at the University of Wyoming. Funds are used to enhance and develop biomedically oriented courses, the purchase of laboratory equipment and supplies, and stipends to support five undergraduate students. Through a variety of laboratory exercises students learn modern techniques routinely used in biomedical research, and in some cases are encouraged to design and conduct independent research projects. Travel support is available for students to attend the annual Undergraduate Research Day held on the University of Wyoming campus. .